


Club: "Its Simple"

by BabeeJoonieHyung



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Park Jimin, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jealous Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Shy Kim Namjoon | RM, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Tags Are Hard, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin, poly bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeeJoonieHyung/pseuds/BabeeJoonieHyung
Summary: Taehyung Jimin and Jungkook run a club together the people in the club is literally only them , there is no importance of the club nor is there a purpose they only use it for 3 things , eating , hanging out , and sex . Why make a club for just the three of them to do that? Because according to Park Jimin “My mother runs the school I can do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want so you best run along .” So basically park Jimin , Kim Taehyung , and Jeon Jungkook run the school and life runs normally .That is until a transfer student comes to be roommates with Park Jimin.Kim Namjoon





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My story was inspired by Bloomsbury's pride // ot7 by mankosdream Please go check out their story :DDDD
> 
> also leave some feed back OWO
> 
> i low key feel like a thief tho because of how "similar" i made the stories plS dont attack me tho ill delete if requested T~T
> 
> a lil info:  
> Namjoon x Tae x Jimin x Kook -college-
> 
> Namjoon-Jr/21
> 
> Jimin-Soph/20
> 
> Tae-Soph/20
> 
> Jungkook-Fresh/19
> 
> Hoseok Jin Yoongi-all friends of the maknae trio
> 
>  also the club isnt named "its simple" the name will be know later ;3
> 
> kekekke chapter 2 should be out soon ill also be posting this tory on my new account sand on my wattpad @babeejooniehyung
> 
> idk what my new archive acc name with be but ill update when i get the verification around the 12th of this month :DDD
> 
> sorry if the ending is a little trash i didn't really know how to end it kek SORRY FOR ThE LONG NOTES OWO but can you guys give me tips on how to like idk be a better writer??
> 
> Ps forgive my grammar and spelling.. TT

“Mom are you fucking serious??” Jimin shouts quickly feeling apologetic when he sees his mother's expression change from slightly agitated to full on anger. “you will not carry that tone with me Park Jimin you may think you run this school but what you will not do is try and run me” she replied expression still harsh but tone as calm as ever.

“Sorry mother , but I don’t understand we agreed I would not have to get a roommate as long as I kept my grades up” , and then it hit him. “Yeah you know exactly why this is happening , it's not like I caused this on purpose you just happened to get a D the same time a transfer student was enrolled” his mother said her attitude more positive

“UgH I swear to god i'm going to set Mr-“ Jimin was cut off by the sound of an object moving fast and then he yelled in pain “WHAT DID YOU HIT ME FOR , AND WITH A RULER , WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE ONE IN HERE WHAT THE FUCK “ Jimin yelled at his mother after getting swatted on the arm with a plastic ruler. “Watch your tone , I won't tell you again Jimin . Also stop threatening your teachers before it's more than a ruler you get hit with. Got it?”

“Yes mom” the boy sighed rubbing his arm in pain. When he walked out of the office he spotted his friends Taehyung and Jungkook coming down the hall. Both boys instantly seeing the dark red mark on his arm start laughing “i take it the meeting didn’t go well”Taehyung comments his laugh dying down to a chuckle. “of course the fuck it didn’t asshole” Jimin spat back already annoyed with the two.

“Well it couldn’t have been that bad right , it's not like she said your moving schools or that your being disowned” Jungkook said trying to cheer up the shorter crushed spirits. “Actually”, Jimin spoke up “Its way worse…SHE'S MAKING ME GET A ROOMMATE!” Jimin screeched , disturbing the calm flow of the hall no student dared to gawk or look at him the wrong way for fear of what could happen. 

“WHAT” Jimin's two friends sarcastically gasped.

“How could she” Taehyung sighed dramatically draping himself over Jungkook 

“Clearly she’s the devil only the evilest of evil parents would burden the their poor poor child with this big of an inconvenience” Jungkook whined clutching his chest in fake pain pretending to wobble to his knees”

Then after a few seconds of this whole theatrical performance the trio bursted into a fit of laughter.”Don't be such a bitch bro it's just another person moving in , hey maybe they’ll be cute , Maybe they’re ass will be nice , maybe just maybe they’ll join the club and be a great fuck to share” Taehyung suggested as the group was heading for the exit.

“Yeah maybe , but what if his ass is flatter than paper , what if he’s uglier than dirt or even if he isn’t those two what if he isn’t even into men life would be fucking inconvenient if a ugly flat assed straghtie moved in with me” the boy complained as he entered the car ready to go home and sleep.

“Welp hope for a hottie we can all fuck i'll see you tomorrow Jiminie make sure not to piss off your mommy “ Jungkook said sending his hung off with a wink “Thats hung Jiminie hyung to you , you stupid prick “ Jimin said to no-one in particular knowing the younger was never gonna pick up the honorifics unless in a kinky way.

It was Saturday morning and walked onto campus feeling great he was gonna start his junior year a new man. No more anxiety , no more shyness his grades were gonna still be perfect , hopefully not to many bullies like at his last school, and maybe this time he was going to make some friends and maybe find someone willing to be more than that , chuckling at his eagerness he came back to reality dealing with his current situation. He had no clue where he was ,his tour was in a 1/2 so needed to find the counselors office which you think would be in the front of the campus in the main office but of course nothing would be straight forward when he was in a rush.

After losing the confidence to ask a few students where he could find the counselors office he gave up and opted to keep wandering until he eventually he had found the office while only being 20 minutes late that had to be a record for him. Namjoon walked into the office and quietly asked the lady at the desk about his appointment.

“Name?”the lady asked 

‘Namjoon’

“appointment time”

‘..uhhh 2:30’

“Sir do you realize it's almost 3?”

“ahh sorry I got lost’” Namjoon replied looking a little sad that he lost the confidence to ask others for help maybe he would have been on time “…oh no need to look so beat up about it sir , we’ve had worst cases “ the lady said with a faint smile.”oh okay”namjoon lowly said.

“Okay well your tour guide should be here in about a minute he’s out doing a few things “the lady said after a while of silence. Namjoon went to sit down and quietly waited for his tour guide to show up”

After about 3 minutes some guy came through the door the door he was shorter then Namjoon but barely he seemed very bubbly and had blue n black hair ? Or maybe it was just blue Namjoon couldn’t tell from the angle he was at. He looked like a player , but her also looked a man with good intentions.From the hoop earrings , to the satin?? Silk?? Deep v-neck tucked into too sinful black jeans, even the shoes very coming for him. Namjoon was extremely shy but he was observant and was clear to him that this walking pole of sex appeal was going to give him a tour of the campus. He was excited , but was also ready to flee the scene.

Namjoon was ripped out of his thoughts when the said boy was done talking to the lady and came to introduce himself to Namjoon “Hi Namjoon i'm Kim Yugyeom i'll be giving you your tour today” he said sticking out a hand to namjoon . “h-hi-hi” Oh great a voice crack and a stutter how stupid can he look , namjoon thought to himself sticking his hadn’t out to yugyeom's and shaking it .

‘Cute’ yugyeom thought to himself. “Okay Hyung lets go we have a long day ahead of us”. During the tour Namjoon didn't miss the lingering touches , or how Yugyeom walked extra close to him , Or the piercing gaze he send him sometimes. When the tour was over Yugyeom and Namjoon found a place to sit and talk.

“So i heard you'll be moving in with Park Jimin, Hyungie you must be careful of him alot of word about him and his two friends go around” Namjoon looked at him genuinely confused “like what?....what do they say?” 

“More like what do they not say” yugyeom replied with a chuckle “They say everything from the fact that they basically run a sex club involving the three of them or how when one person gets a partner they share and take turns with them and then leave them to the streets they’re all gay together but everyone gets a weird vibe like theres more we don't know about.

Namjoon looked a little offended “What's wrong with being gay? , its 2018 and there are still homophobic people and i didn't expect you to be one, like why are judging their lifestyle because it's different from yours .i really wanted to be friends but not if your mindset is this, and I'm gay what are you gonna do ? beat me up? well do it then.” he said all in one breath turning red mostly from anger but also from the lack of breath

“Oh Namjoon , sorry if i came of the wrong way , and no i'm not going to beat you “ he said while attempting to pull out his phone as quickly as possible before the situation escalated any further. “I didn't mean to sound insulting , because i'm gay myself here's a picture of me and my boyfriend” Yugyeom showed namjoon a picture of him and a shorter more built man . God he was hot too.

“Oh my god i'm so sorry i really shouldn't have jump to conclusions like that ive just been bullied and hurt alot because im gay so i try to stand up for myself and other people clearly i'm just making myself look stupid im sorry i'd understand if you just walked away and acted like this encounter never happened”Namjoon could feel the tears threatening to spill over and his throat was starting to burn fighting back the urge to start sobbing in front og the man he merely met an hour and a half ago.

“Oh no Hyungie dont cry , everyone makes mistakes , and i'm not just gonna walk off i think ur super adorable and i'd love to be your friend , maybe more” Yugyeom whispered the last part holding his arms open offering namjoon a hug to comfort him.

Namjoon felt really bad a took the offer leaning into yugyeom's chest nearly on his lap he sat there until he felt calmer. “Th-Thank you Yugyeom , i'm sorry i overreacted and that you had to see that” Yugyeom just laughed and shook his head “Its okay Hyungie , are you hungry ? do you wanna get some food , i think i can get my boyfriend jackson to come with . 

“Namjoon nodded in his chest , “yeah that sounds nice” Yugyeom got his phone from of the table and texted jackson

To;My Puppy

Jacksooooon do you wanna go to lunch with me and a friend :)

From; My Puppy

No

To; My Puppy

Daddy wasn't asking

From; My Puppy

Wow you're gonna play the dom card??  
A B U S E

To:My Puppy

*Image*

From;My Puppy

Okay wow he's cute i'll be over there quickly

To:My Puppy 

OKay :) tyy also you flirt too much and i'll punish you in front of everyone

From: My Puppy

No promises 

Yugyeom chuckled and just sat there with Namjoon leaning on him “ I should probably move , you do have a boyfriends and i'm getting a little too comfortable.” the boy said shyly attempting to sit up only to be pulled back down.”it's fine we're just friends , and friends comfort each other.”

After a few minutes Jackson showed up look as sinful as Yugyeom , tight blue jeans , an even tighter white shirt and his hair was the softest looking most sexiest thing about him. Namjoon pushed those thoughts aside as the introduced each other and went on their merry way to get food.

It was nice Jackson and Yugyeom would leave ghostly touches on Namjoons body and flirt with him , it made him shy since they were so open about it but he was loving it. 

At the end they walked namjoon back to his dorm its was around 9:30 since they decided to hang out after eating , they said their goodbyes and namjoon walked into his new room, with zero sing of his roommate , maybe he would be back tomorrow? Namjoon was too tired to care so he stripped out of his clothes and flopped on the bed that was on the empty side of the room and dozed off.


	2. Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Taehyung met Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is kinda short ill definitely be making chapter 3 a lot longer for you guys :DD my Wattpad is @babeejooniehyung
> 
> Follow my Stan acc on ig @http.kpopstanshoot me a dm so we can be friends <3 or my regular acc @peachlynne
> 
> can you guys give me tips on how to like idk be a better writer??
> 
> Ps forgive my grammar and spelling.. TT
> 
> PSA:NAMJOON IS A SENSITIVE BBY WHO KINDA CRIES ALOT IN THIS STORY IF U DONT LIKE IT GO AWAYYYYY
> 
> also this chapter is shitty because im not that talented hope you enjoy tho T_T

The next day Namjoon woke up with no roommate insight , and he's pretty sure no one came in last night , maybe he would meet him later. He looked over at the clock internally cursing himself because he had woken up late. 

He rushed out of bed and grabbed his towel and shower caddy and shoes heading to the dorm showers. Namjoon hated the dorm showers due to his anxiety and self consciousness , but it was just another part of college life that he still had yet to get over even after three years.

When he finished his shower he quickly got dressed in the stall to avoid exposing unnecessary parts of his body.He rushed out of the bathroom and straight back to his room to grab his belongings and head straight to his first class

On his phone he had a list of everything he needed to bring ; keys , bag , wallet , phone , schedule , campus map , and water . He went over the list at least 3 times double checking everything and when he was sure he decided to head to class

Namjoon had grabbed everything he was sure of it , but instead of a campus map he grabbed a chinese takeout menu , it was too lates to turn back class was going to start soon he needed to figure something out.

He was in some hall he was unfamiliar with maybe he should have payed more attention the tour instead of Yugyeom .Against all internal instincts Namjoon pushed the shyness and anxiety aside and tried to scope out someone with a kind face

He found a younger looking boy who was shorter than him , well most likely he only saw him from a distance , he had on what seemed to be gucci embroidered trousers a white button up with about 3-4 buttons undone and a pocket chain with some black shoes that namjoon couldn't name. His hair was a soft gray color and he had on what seemed to be choker. 

He scanned the boy over one more time and his eyes landed on his hands. Fuck his hands were everything they were a pretty color and covered in silver and black rings. And they seemed pretty big but were proportionate to his body namjoon could only imagine how the felt around his ne- 

He was getting distracted he pushed away those thoughts and walked up to the boy who was just leaning against the railing on his phone . “Uhm e-excuse me” Namjoon said in a voice so low the boy almost didn't hear. 

The boy just looked at Namjoon with confusion on his face “Yes?” the boy replied voice deeper then expected and it was making Namjoon way more nervous then it should have.

“This m-maybe random a-and a little strange b-but im new here and i was wondering if you could show me where my c-class is “ Namjoon's stuttering really wanted to meet this boy , and he looked down in embarrassment feeling stupid thought this short interaction.

“Oh really , and what made you pick me to show you to your class” The younger exaggerated the end making it seem like Namjoon had other intentions. “Oh , no it's not like that i just really don't know where i'm-going.” Namjoon was starting to feel a little stupid and maybe should have picked someone else to help him

“And you you couldn't have found a campus map , didnt you have a tour already since your new ??” the the boy started to feel bad for extensive teasing but it was so hard not to hold back his nervous stutter filled reactions were cute . But then The older boy seemed to be shaking slightly and started sniffing

“I- left my m-map in my house and i ha-ad a t-tour yesterday but i don't really remember where e-everything is ….. I don't mean to c-come off w-with b-bad intentions im j-just really l-lost” Certain stutters being replaced with soft hiccups as he was holding back the urge to cry.

His throat was burning similar to yesterday Namjoon , was ready to run out of the hall to his room and cry but his legs wouldn't budge he just stood there like fool with his head down.

“W-wait . Dont cry im sorry i was only teasing” The younger grabbed Namjoons face and brought brought it up to look at him wiping away the tears that had slipped out of his eyes, “Please don't cry angel i'll help you to your class give me your schedule if you want of course.”

After that rocky start everything else was better , Namjoon learned the boys name was Kim Taehyung and that has was a sophomore in college (2nd year).

“Joonie Hyung , i can call you that right? “ Taehyung asked hopefully letting the answer be yes. Namjoon gave a shy nod and said a simple sure, then Taehyung kept talking . “Okay , anyway i'm still super sorry about what happened earlier i shouldnt have teased you like that.

“Thank you Tae Tae , i appreciate it , it means alot to me .” Namjoon said showing off his dimpled smile , Taehyung was sure he wanted to see more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoonad Taehyung meet up again
> 
>  
> 
> Namjoon encounters someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEEEEEEN SOOOO LONG I MISSED WRITING THIS i hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> my twitter is @ NCTwinkz
> 
> my spam instagram is @vursa.che and my regular account is @peachlynne
> 
> PLS leave feed back on this chapter i hope to write chapter 4 soon it maybe somewhat short , im think of doing a long chapter short chapter patern

“JOOOONIE” Taehyung shouted across the hall.Taehyung couldn't seem to catch his adorable hyungs attention so he decided to surprise him. He ran close to Namjoon stopping when he got just close enough , and started slowly walking up to where namjoon was standing .When he was right behind Namjoon he whisper in his ear “Pay attention to me Hyungie.”

Only Taehyung sucks at whispering and it came out as a normal voice probably shocking his hyung way more than intended . Namjoon almost jumped out his skin flailing forward almost crashing into the pavement but before he could hit the floor the “attacker” reached out and grabbed him saving him from multiple unnecessary injuries

“OH MY GOD TAE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW HOURS WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING NICE JEEZ” Namjoon shouted genuinely upset at the youngers foolishness. “Namjoon im sorry pls forgive me i didnt mean to scare you that bad “ Taehyung replied putting on his best pout. 

“Ugh i swear it's your goal to make me cry every time we talk”Namjoon said jokingly all sings of him being upset washed away, “But what did you need there must be a reason you came to scare the living crap out of me.”

“Oh yeah , i was just wondering if you wanted to come have lunch with me i'm pretty sure my other two friends bailed on me to go fuck or something .” Namjoon flushed slightly at taehyung's comment “y-yeah sure we can have lunch where do you wanna go ?”

“Lets go get HAMBURGERS!!!!” Taehyung shouted forgetting he was still close to Namjoon . “Okay okay we’ll get hamburgers calm down tae.” Namjoon sheepishly requested trying to spare his hearing.

Namjoon and Taehyung walked off campus down the street to the nearest burger place wich was just a McDonalds. Taehyung ordered A Large double cheese burger meal and Namjoon got the same. Both males took their orders outside walking to the nearest park bench to enjoy their meal.

“Soo Namjoon how are you liking your first day of school?” Taehyung asked ready to tear into his meal . “Uhm pretty well besides you taunting me not once but twice today i think i it was a pretty good the classes aren't all that hard and after you helped me find my classes it was easy to remember where they are.”

Taehyung made a face full of feign offense, “OH MY GOD WHAT! Taunting? I am in fact one of the most lovely people you will ever meet thank you very much you are just a sensitive crybaby” the younger shot sticking his tongue out at his hyung.

Namjoon groaned “UGH what's wrong with me being sensitive is that such a problem you jerk” Namjoon shot back actually hurt by his comment. “And i'm not a “crybaby” because i cry it's called having emotions sir”.

“Silly Namjoon there is nothing wrong with being sensitive , being sensitive can be great in more ways than one. Not to mention your already calling me Sir after only a few hours of meeting im starting to think our initial meeting did have more to it then you explained. Also i happen to think your crying face is very hot.” Taehyung whispered out leaning into Namjoons ear.

Taehyung pulled back continuing to eat his meal with while he watched his hyungs face turn extremely red.

“i-i-i……...I” Namjoon couldn't even begin to think of a response to what he was just told. “Joonie Hyung just eat you your food don't overthink it or you may explode.Also joonie please take 100% of everything said to seriously “Taehyung said finishing his last bits of food

Taehyung had a class due to start in about 20 minutes so him and and Namjoon exchanged numbers and Taehyung head to his class. Namjoon spent the rest of his day just thinking about what the hell he had experienced during his lunch . Namjoon was free of class for the rest of the day since his afternoon classes weren't till tomorrow. He decided to just wander around campus for a while to kill some time before he decided to go back to his dorm room.

He went though some of the buildings familiarizing himself with the campus more , kind of lost in the whole realization that this is a new school a new place a new experience and new people. Namjoon was sure to somewhat scan the classroom to make sure there was anyone studying or doing anything he would interrupt. Namjoon got to the science wing and noticed an astronomy class , maybe he'd take that next year.

Namjoon hadn’t seen anyone when he did his scan so he slid into the door open and slid into the class when he heard a muffled noise. “He-hello?? “ Namjoon called out looking for whered the sound came from . 

“Oh fuck like that.”the deep estranged voice said. Namjoon was definitely confused by now not sure where this voice was coming from. Namjoon quietly walked down the rows trying to check if there was anything behind the lab stations.

As soon as he reached the 6th row he had found the culprit of the noise. After first glance he didn't believe what he had seen. He saw a raven haired boy standing on his knees and a girl with long red hair on all fours in front of him. When Namjoon looked twice he was 100% sure of what he was looking at . He was witnessing a blowjob in the middle of a classroom. 

Namjoons eyes got wide and he slowly backed up hoping to escape without being noticed and well again Namjoon might as well be named the most unlucky person in the world . As he was backing up he was still staring at the scene in shock he kept backing up , but went too far and hit the desk he shrieked in pain catching the attention of the man and woman on the floor.Namjoons eyes somehow got even wider than they were before and he rushed out a few quick mumbled apologies and ran out of the door and out of the building as fast as he could.

The raven haired boy stood up away from the girl still on her knees and tucked himself back into his pants “Interesting” the boy thought out loud. The boy collected his things and rushed out of the classroom and building looking for the adorable man who had recently left.


	4. communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone tell me how to add pictures??

Namjoon ran as fast as he could which wasn't very fast, since physical activity was something he wasn't too keen of.After a short while Namjoon got tired and walked over to one of the quad benches. As he sat down he felt dizzy as his head was still running at 6,000 miles a minute. “Oh man this has got to be a dream i need to wake up” namjoon sighed out. 

Namjoon leaned back on the bench taking deep breath.Closing his eyes trying to calm down and relax.”What do we have here , have i finally caught the fleeing deer.?” Before Namjoon had time to react to the familiar voice there where arms already on him pinning him to the bench.

Namjoon opened his eyes shocked to see the boy from earlier trying to escape the hold but he was surprisingly strong. “Did you enjoy the show sweetie it's not everyday i let someone watch me get my dick sucked.” Namjoon flushed extremely red “w-w..who are y-you??”

“Oh so the deer speaks i see , the more i see you seem like a puppy” The raven haired boy leaned into Namjoons ear “I'm Jeon Jungkook baby” . Even Though Jungkook kind of scared Namjoon his voice sent shivers down his spine , Namjoons swears the world is against him at this point.

“Doll face what's your name?” Jungkook asked still close to his ear every breath he took Namjoon felt.

“Kim N-namjoon.”

Jungkook thought that name sounded familiar but couldn't remember where from.

“Namjoon give me your phone please , i'm gonna put my number in it id like to see you more , your very……...interesting”

“Ummm o-ok “Namjoon reached into his pocket giving jungkook his phone it seemed harmless...right??

“Well Namjoon i hope we get to know each other more intimately soon , but i have a lcture to attend so i'll text you soon “ Jungkook sent himself a text then gave namjoon his phone back and then ran off to his class.

-Time Skip-

“Hyuuuuuung , ugh i met an angel today i've never wanted to cum on someones face more than him even you take second to him. Like his face was sculpted by the uwu gods and his ass is Not the biggest but it looks so soft and bite-able and he may be taller than me but like i'd take him down anyday he screams “fuck me hard” when you just look at him. He like a cute innocent puppy but he's probably secretly a kinky whore he kept twitching and stuttering when id get closer to him. And i put on quite the show for him when he caught Joy sucking me off”  
Taehyung honestly sat there in shock he had never seen jungkook speak this much but that's besides the point. First of all how did he ever come in second place? He didn't care who or what he was second to he was never a second choice. And “ sculpted by the uwu gods” what the fuck does that mean , Clearly he spent to much time on twitter. And why would he be getting head in public i swear this boy is…

Apparently Jungkook was still talking about the boy he had met because taehyung got whacked in the head. “HYUNG!!! Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes yes i am , do you have a picture of this “uwu god sculpted” boy??” Taehyung asked he had to see who he came second to.

Jungkook chuckled at Taehyung's antics. “I'll text him and ask him to send a selfie”

And Namjoon instantly replied

Fuckable Angel:  
Sure !! :)  
*selfie of namjoon*

Taehyung gasped in severe shock when he was the picture. “OMG JOONIE! Of all people you meet it has to be my cutest boy Namjoon!!!”

Fuckable Angel:  
What did you need? It for

Me:  
I need it for a contact picture thanks hyungie :3

“Ahh hyung is this the cute boi you scared with your teasing”Jungkook asked smirking

“Yes it is i can't believe you tainted joonies mind with your nasty acts,,, and “fuckable Angel” have some decency “Taehyung relied with attitude.

Me:  
*picture of jungkook and taehyung*  
Hyung use this for me and Taes contact picture :)

Fuckable Angel:  
Wahhh so cute  
Are you guys a couple??  
I mean if you don’t mind me asking  
Sorry it's not my place to ask  
You don't have to answer that  
Hhhhhhhh

Me;  
It’s fine to ask hyung but why?  
Do you wanna date me?  
Do you wanna date Tae??

Fuckable Angel:  
No :_)  
I didn't mean it that way  
Im sorry!!!!!

“Stop bullying Namjoon Hyung Kookie he'll think your a bully , were trying to fuck his ass not his emotions u whore” Taehyung reprimanded grabbing the phone out out of jungkook's hand.

Me:  
Joonie kookie said he's sorry for being mean to you through text , and yeah we are kinda dating but at the same time we aren't it's open but like closed? Ya know.

Fuckable Angel:  
Oh  
Thats cute :)

(We all know Namjoons hella emo about that shit)

My hair is done do you wanna see it??

 

Me:  
YESSSSSSSSSS  
p.s its kookie.

*insert pic of namjoon with purple hair*

 

-Gucci boi was added to the groupchat-  
Me:  
I added Hyung to the group chat im tired of him snatching my phone.

Gucci boi:  
AWHHHH JOONIE YOU LOOK SO FUCKING CUTE  
FUCK  
I wanna run my finger through it  
That shits too cute on you

Me:  
Omg tae calm down you'll scare him away  
It looks cute hyungie

Fuckable Angel:  
Thank you :3!!!

Me:  
Joonie are you busy the rest of the day?

Fuckable Angel:  
Actually no i was just gonna go get dinner 

Gucci boi:  
alOne???

Fuckable Angel:  
Yeah T_T

Gucci boi:  
Can we go with you and bring our bOyfriend unless yall met already and im just left out :_).

Me:  
I hate you Kim Dumb Bitch

Gucci boi:  
Ily too 

Fuckable Angel:  
Waah you guys are soo cute  
I love it  
But if you guys wanna go its  
noix de coco plaisir, in an hour.

Me:  
Mkay see you joonie  
Wear something spicy

Gucci boi:  
Hee Hee noix de coco plaisir Means CocOnuT pleasure  
HEHehehehehehhe

 

Fuckable Angel :  
Mkay see you.

-Time Skip-

“Hey Jimin get up and put something seductive on we got a mans to catch” Taehyung said kicking the sleeping boy. 

“What the fuck are you even talking about Tae get away from me.” Jimin rolled over pulling the covers over his head.

Taehyung pulled out his phone pulling up Namjoons selfie “Look at this cute ass face bitch” Taehyung shoved the phone in Jimin's face using his other hand to force his other eye open.

“Where are we going?” Jimin asked getting changed instantly.

“Noix de coco plaisir were having dinner with this cutie.”


End file.
